A Memorable Valentine's Day
by OnePieceofSoul
Summary: Double D has got a secret, that's just it. And while Ed, and Eddy are thinking of the scam, Double D has something rather... different planned for them... yeah. Rated M, because of really tough yaoi, and much lemon. Don't say I didn't warn you!
1. Chapter 1

Note: 1. I do not own this show, all ideas except for my perverted instinct to ship something belongs to Danny Antonucci, and Cartoon Network.

2\. Keep in mind this is a YAOI, you have been warned. If you don't like it, there's the door.

3\. Enjoy! ;)

A Memorable Valentine's Day

He set up the vase of beautiful flowers carefully. Double D placed them in a form that he thought was prettiest. He had a most wide smile, but one could tell his face was oozing with nervousness, however. He wondered if his passionate plan would instill fear in their mindset, and scare them away. Double D's spine shook when he imagined this. He then began to think positive, and he said to himself in a husk voice not be heard by even the nearest bush outside his window, "No, they will finally understand, I know they will."

It was extremely quiet in the Cul-de-sac today, and it wasn't all that cold out this winter day as well, which was very nice. Sarah and Jimmy were in the zone of creativity this very day. They were minding their own business, carving clouds and hearts out of wood and painting them for some project they were working on. Ed was lying in his retreat, reading a comic on necromancy and witchcraft after getting his ass beat from annoying Jimmy and Sarah. His thoughts centered around the comic book burst when he heard the toast pop out of the toaster loudly. He sprung to his feet and made haste to the toaster in a most sloppy manner. He took the toast, the butter, and used his whole hand to rub the butter on the surface in such a non-formal fashion. The massively distorting sight would scare Double D if he were there to witness it. After fixing himself a cup of his favorite food in the whole world, gravy, he choked down his breakfast upon remembering that he, and Eddy are supposed to meet up at Double D's house to rendezvous. After chugging all the gravy down his throat he immediately slipped his shoes on, and ran off to Eddy's house to make certain he's on his way to Double D's place of residence as well, for they just cannot miss their Valentine's Day scam.

Eddy was in the middle of preparing for this special event, little did he know Double D has something different planned for him and Mono-brow. As he zipped up his jacket, he heard a loud bang coming from his from his front door. He rushed towards the door to see what the commotion was all about. "What the hell, Ed?", he said with a very expressive look of anger on his face after witnessing the aftermath Ed created. From the looks of it, he ran right through the door without thought of any consequence. He sighted Ed "borrowing" more gravy from the refrigerator's inventory, because god forbid Single D runs out of this substance in his vault of meat juice paradise. Eddy yelled, "Dammit, Ed. I just got that fixed from the last time you wrecked the door!" After Ed took the gravy from the refrigerator in an amazingly "cunning" way, he picked up Eddy in such an uncomfortable and unordily fashion Before Eddy could bitch some more about Ed's ridiculous informality, Ed abruptly yelled, "The time, Eddy! Double D's house we go, right now!", and he ran with the speed of a racecar.

Edd was preparing for this event that will decide a friendship forever. He created a special liquid supplement, just for Ed. A shiver ran down his spine as he heard the bell ring. He looked over to the camera he himself had made, and he sighted Ed and Eddy behind the door. His back immediately straightened out of nervous excitement, and he made his way towards the door to greet the friends that appear in your life once in one million lifetimes. "Greetings and salutations, my friends!", Double D greeted most formally. Eddy noticed he was a bit shaky, like a kid trying to suppress excitement for unwrapping gifts on Christmas day. Ed messily made his pathway towards the kitchen, and opened up the can of gravy. Noticing Ed had an intention of drinking the gravy as is, Double D exclaimed, "No, Ed! I'll help you, don't eat it like that. It's disgusting!" He picked up the can of the gravy once belonging to Eddy, and prepared a boiling process for the sauce. "So, have you made the setup for our special scam this Valentines Day?", Eddy questioned. Edd had to pause for a second, and turned around to say shakily, "You'll see it soon enough, Eddy." Eddy pondered his thoughts while little baka Ed squeezed his body as close to the floor as possible...god only knows why… "What's up with Double D today?", Eddy thought to himself. Edd was stirring the gravy around, and when nobody was looking, he immediately slipped a little surprise he made into the liquid. "Finished, Ed!" He yelled as he placed the gravy over on the table, and had a graceful smile on his face when he opened a chair for Ed to sit. While Single D drank some of what appeared to him as his meal, Eddy yelled, "So, are you gonna prestent it to us yet, or what?" He was getting pissed now. While Double D corrected him, stating, "I believe the word you are looking for is present, Eddy.", Ed fell to the floor. "Bingo, sleeping like a baby!" Edd thought to himself in such a secretive and cunning manner, it actually surprised me a little. "Ed! Wake your ass up, I need you for our best scheme yet!", Eddy screamed in the sleeping one's ear and slapped him on the face a couple of times. Double D reasoned in a harder tone than usual, "Eddy, let him sleep. He must ha- he must have went a long time without rest." "Please, you and I both know Ed was filled with energy when we got here, and what's wrong with you? You're so sketchy today." Eddy complained with loads of questions and concerns, like a detective questioning a potential suspect. "One minute, Eddy." Double D said calmly as he cleared up the mess Ed has made. Single D had dropped the mug, which still contained a considerable amount of gravy before physics had its way with it. It came to Double D's surprise that Ed didn't finish the whole "meal". "It was that strong? Wow, more extreme than I had originally imagined! I better make note of that when I'm done." Double D thought, as he dragged Ed over a set of four blankets and a pillow he set up in his room before the two even got here. As Double D was tucking Ed in with such care he noticed that Eddy was extremely irritated now, so he picked up the most beautiful package ever set. It was a really warm looking, sparkly, and a neatly wrapped package. Double D ordered like a dog's owner, "Come on, Eddy!"

They set out and made their way on top of the Peach Creek Junior High school building, just as Double D had planned. Let me remind you perverts who dare read this that the weather in the neighborhood was very nice, considering we are talking about February. School was cancelled because of the amount of snow that has gathered the day before this particular day, which worked in Edd's fancy. Even though a school isn't a place suitable for some of the actions Double D and Eddy were about to commit, you can see all of the Cul-de-sac from there. Edd picked the best spot for what he was about to perform. "So, what's in the box? You made me wait all this time, so it better be something good, sockhead." Eddy complained, dripping with attitude and ignorance about what's gonna go down. "I-I k-kind of… m-made this for you, Eddy.", Double D stuttered. He handed over the box. The beautiful exterior of the box was torn open by Eddy's greedy hands. The fragile box opened up, and he viewed the glory of the prettiest flowers that one can possibly order in a vase, which must have taken forever for Edd to prepare. Double D witnessed the curiosity floating upon Eddy's face, as he tries to figure out how something like this is for his plan to screw people over. "Um, how is this supposed to contribute to our Valentine's day scam? Eddy questioned with an agonizing sense of curiosity. "Oh, it is anything but a scam, Eddy! No, it's actually a representation of all the-the times my s-stomach blossoms w-w-wh-when I see you. I l-love you a whole lot, and I was hoping I c-could share a portion of th-this Valentine's Day with you."

Double D poured his heart out with so much affection, and Eddy's cheeks blushed redder, and redder with every warm word that had escaped this one's lips. Much to Edd's surprise, Eddy wasn't freaking out, no not at all. Eddy cracked a most warm, sensitive, and understanding smile that Double D was lucky enough to witness. Indeed, this smile that Eddy was rocking could make the coldest person's soul seer into liquid within a heartbeat. "Oh, your face Double D. You're such a cute mess! There's no need to be shy, get over here, you!" Eddy squealed, he set down the vase very gently, pulling Double D over to him with great force, and locked lips with his very lightly. They kissed and kissed, so sweetly, and the snow surrounding them didn't show a single trace of disgusting impurities that could ruin the sight of this perfect moment. I remember seeing a mother cardinal feeding its babies.

This lasted for about eleven minutes or so before they stopped making out. Double D demanded in the sweetest manner possible, "Hey, put this on to cover your sense of sight, my love." Eddy was in a state of confusion once again, and he put it on out of curiosity and trust. This is the part of the story when you tell me you don't want to read the rest, but I know your filthy secret. You want to know what they do, you pervert, so I'll tell you… Eddy felt somebody's tongue in a most teasing, and pleasing way, racing and rolling around in his ear. He began to feel tense all over from this. "Might you lift up your arms baby, so I can take off your shirt?" Edd's voice rang in a much gentle tone. "Y-yes please." Eddy mewed back. To make the tension he was feeling become stronger, Eddy did just as he was instructed. He could feel the cold air make way around his skin. Though it was nice outside, we are still in February after all. This feeling went by in a flash, however. The sense of chill Eddy contained were broken….. when he felt that same wet muscle that licked his ear run down his chest, and around his tummy. The intensity… *pop*. All flames from hell broke loose, when Eddy's babe unchained his key for pollination. The very idea of this much exposure made Eddy weak, and he fell over. "Ku ku ku… you're much more sensitive than I imagined, love." Double D shared this thought with a perverted touch to his normal voice. Eddy's spine shook when he felt a finger pressing and circulating around his penis. Edd moved Eddy's lower half closer to him, and circulated an index finger around Eddy's asshole, and decided to reveal his mouth to the tip of Eddy's pecker. The weather no longer bothered Eddy, the warmth of their passionate lovemaking was far too powerful for the cold to intervene. He squirmed and squealed like an excited school girl, but then the mouth had stopped. Double D took off Eddy's eye wrap and demanded, "Tell me you want me." "Yes, I want… I want you so badly, darling!", Eddy exclaimed. "You're cumming right up, you are!", Edd yelled with joy, and continued sucking with so much passion. Eddy cried with loads of pleasure, this made a happy Double D to see his dear friend enjoy an activity that's a million times greater than the lust for money. Eddy moaned so hard and released some flower power that Edd lapped up happily. "*pant* *pant* Time to give back your respect, my darling." Eddy said, and he got up and kissed Double D's neck so tenderly.

Edd's cheeks flushed red when Eddy reached around his waist, and creeped his hand downward to squeeze his buttocks… Eddy always has his eye on the prize, doesn't he? This went on for about four or five minutes, until Eddy said, "Take your pants and underwear off, babe. I'm gonna make you wail like a wolf for me." He demanded this while putting his clothes back on. "Yes, love. I accept." Double D obeyed, and after that he got into a very perverse and submissive position that got him hot and bothered. "Ahhh, nice view from here." Eddy said with a devilish grin, and he kissed Double D's scrotum. Out of impatience, Eddy quickly drew his colorful tongue out, and started tossing salad so tenderly, as well as running his arms up Edd's shirt to caress his body all over. All of this made Double D feel amazingly hot. The actions that Eddy was committing made Double D feel like the luckiest, and most confident boy on Earth… especially having been able to satisfy one he loves very much. Let me tell you that Edd had a caged boner to begin with, and he felt worlds better when Eddy started jerking him off as well. Eddy continued on making chemistry with this boy's nature, faster now, and there was just too much pressure held up in Double D's stomach. Just moments after Eddy sped up, Edd cried like a pussy in heat, "Aaaawwwwhhh! Eddyyyyy!" He came all over the place… it was a memorable… and sweet vision to behold…

After wiping the sweat off of Double D's face, and helping to put his undies and pants back on, Eddy asks, "So, what's left for today?" "I'd say you call it a day and retreat. I need to go back to my house and take care of Ed. I feel terrible that I forcefully put him to rest." Edd answered, his guilty conscience starting to kick in. "So, you put Lumpy to sleep? Shoulda known it was you, heh. Hey, I'm gonna help you take him home. Then we can both go home and rest.", Eddy replied with such a graceful smile, picking up the vase and holding it close. "Oh no, Eddy. That won't do at all… and if you're going to come with me, you're staying until Ed is also satisfied.", Double D said with such a perverted smile spread across his face. "Woah woah woah! You don't actually mean…", Eddy thought out loud. It took him a while to gather up his thoughts. While gathering them, his train of mind stumbled upon rather "interesting" thoughts about what he would do to Ed personally. He then replied, "Hey, I like your way of thinking Double D.", with a very mischievous look in his eyes. They looked at each other, all smiles, and started back towards Edd's household. Upon returning, Eddy set aside the vase on a table and they both gave Ed a warm bath, and dressed him up in Double D's father's favorite tuxedo. Now, they're waiting for Ed to wake up, planning what wonders they are gonna do to make Sleeping Beauty's yellow skin, bones, and muscles tremble with pleasure…To be continued.

Feel free to tell me how it was. I'll accept valid criticism, can't learn without making a few mistakes right? Anyway, stay frosty!


	2. For You, My Dearest Friends (chapter 2)

Note: 1. I don't claim to have the creator's imagination, and I definitely do not own the original story. I'm just expressing my love for this show by sharing my perverted thoughts to the world because my imagination isn't easy to bottle up.

2\. If you don't like yaoi, I suggest you walk out right now.

3\. Grab a hot cup of coco for yourself and enjoy the chapter ;)

For You, My Dearest Friends

I witnessed Double D and Eddy as they plan their adventure with Ed's anatomy… when he wakes from slumber of course. "Eddy, could you find something that would be a fancy wear for Ed while I go tend to the creation of a special delicacy?" Double D asked, having helped Eddy move the Ed that is currently lying in his birthday suit before their feet. "Sure thing, but I have to ask. What the hell are you trying to make?", Eddy asked with a significant sense of curiosity. "All you need to know is that I'm going to enjoy seeing you two under the influence of it, and that I will be the one to take you guys home after our enjoyment is over, darling.", Double D answered Eddy's question with a quiet seductive voice, followed by a graceful smile spread along his face. "*chuckles* He he he… alright, scientist." Eddy let out in a semi-excited manner, and Edd went towards his workplace to create the little trick he had in mind.

Eddy was looking around for something he would enjoy sighting Mono-brow's presence inside of. He came across Edd's father's wardrobe, and immediately searched through it in a manner so horrid it's obvious that he doesn't care about borrowing quietly.

His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped when he found frilly, pink handcuffs that were buried under the many outfits this guy had. He didn't see anything that intrigued him as much as this, so he closed the wardrobe and opened up Edd's mother's wardrobe. Upon scavenging through the clothes, he spotted really hot thigh-high red stockings, and a perverted sexy nurse outfit. He saw the potential in these clothing articles, and picked them immediately. He grabbed one of the father's suits and a red plaid tie on his way out of the parent's bed room. He made his way back to Sleeping Beauty, and dressed him up in the jet black and white suit he had found. Don't worry, the supplement Double D had served Ed put him into a really deep sleep, and he wouldn't just wake up from someone dressing him. It seemed that Eddy couldn't correctly tie the tie, so he decided to leave Edd that job. Eddy saw what amazing work he did dressing Single D in the formal wear… though it was rather large.

Eddy was nodding in approval when Double D turned around and came towards him to say, "I've prepared everything. By the way, nice work you did there." Eddy spotted a vial, and a syringe. At the sight of the syringe, he stated, "Hey, Sock head. A proper nurse is supposed to wear the proper uniform.", as he lifted up the perverse, raunchy nurse outfit with a devious smirk on his face. "What? Oh, alright.", Double D answered in a slightly cowardly voice. After Edd put the garters on, Eddy snuck in front of him and grabbed one leg after the other, to roll the red thigh-high stockings on in such a dirty manner. After doing as such, Eddy commented, "Ha ha ha ha! Well, that's a nurse! Now, can you put this on Ed? I can't figure out the way these things work, too annoying.", and he held up the tie for Double D to accept. "Actually, Eddy. If you don't mind, I had the intention of putting this on Ed. Cute, huh?", Edd explained as he pulled out a… a bib… It was a sky blue bib with a neon yellow frame around it, and in pink bubble letters does it spell, "Cum Caretaker" on it. Double D pulled it out of his hat, the genius dangling it in front of Eddy and explaining, "I made this a while ago with the hopes of one day being able to put it on a certain someone…" It surprised Eddy a bit that Edd would make something a little degrading such as this, but he loved the bib. "Fuck yeah! I love that thing, funny!" Eddy agreed happily, tossing aside the tie. "Also, I forgot to mention this Eddy. By the time we are done here, I will need to wash everything and put the articles back in their respectful places. So before I bring him home, I must change his wear. Hopefully there won't be any complications." Edd said this quickly, his face was starting to get red… just from the outfit… The two of them walked over to the one catching all of the missing sleep in his lifetime, and Double D put the bib on.

"*Giggle* Come over here, I've something to make you feel the peak of arousal, love.", Double D said this while going up to his workbench, picking up the vile Eddy glanced at before, and used his pointing finger to motion, "Come here.", in a most alluring manner that no one could resist. That visual is way too advanced, and Eddy had no intention greater than getting closer to the hot love nurse. When he did get closer, Double D quickly grabbed Eddy's crotch area, and brought him so close he could feel Eddy's breathing getting more intense… for in no mind has anybody came across the idea Edd was this aggressive. He loosened his grip on Eddy. However, he wrapped an arm around his waist… he doesn't want Eddy to be so far away for this.

Double D then drank the vial, and gave the surprised Eddy a hot mouth-lock, exchanging the warm liquids from his mouth… into Eddy's. Eddy began to feel the calm again, and closed his eyes to enjoy the incoming heat. When they were done a few minutes later, Double D held up the now empty vial and educated, "What I had in there was a special aphrodisiac, that one was made just for you. I've produced one especially for Ed right here as well.", and he set aside the vial on top of the desk, picked up the syringe, and walked over towards the right of Ed's sleeping body. Eddy wanted to get to the left of Sleeping Beauty, but could only reach his feet. The aphrodisiac sent global warming inside of his soul, and it would drift outward throughout his body. This weird pulse made him sweat, not to mention the rock-hard erection that came to the surface. He had no choice but to stop, and take a moment to strip.

Double D sat close, right beside Ed… and grabbed his arm gently. He made certain that the syringe was working in a five star condition, and he diligently stuck it into Single D's arm. You see, Ed may not be fond of the needles, but the way Edd was working made it so quick there's almost no pain… and the fact that he was asleep made it all the more easier. After every drop of the dosage went inside, Edd held Single D's hand, beginning to rub his arm upon noticing he was starting to wake. Ed finally awoke from the best sleep he's ever had to the warm presence of his friend, along with the slight discomfort in his arm. He noticed Eddy taking clothes off but didn't pay any mind, and he sat up. My oh my… if Ed could find the words, he would talk about how hot Double D looked inside of that tight nurse outfit. Single D didn't even care about the weird new suit he suddenly woke up wearing, he was just way too relaxed. He lay back his body once again onto the pillow, still half asleep. However, something clicked, and Ed started to tremble from this unknown jolt that was way too strong to conceal.

You can guess that Mono brow's aphrodisiac was starting to come into works, because his cheeks were flushed rosy red. He wore a smile on his face unfamiliar to me than the other smiles drawn for viewers on the show. It was naive and curios, but also a rather sexual smile spread along his face that would set hearts of many alight. Hell, Kingdom Hearts would be torched if Ed's smile went anywhere near it, assuming that structure would ever be built. Ed began to pant and sweat from the tension of having a terrifyingly uncomfortable erection bound by the shackles of the clothing that he had mysteriously been dressed with. Double D came in closer, tightening his grip on Ed's hand, and said in a soft voice, "Hey, listen Ed. Today is a day we take a break from the usual. I can tell you are burning up now, but you need not worry my love, because you know I'm here to help you so you- so you better well know… that my only pleasure is pleasing you, dear friend.", and he leaned in closer to kiss Ed. It took many seconds for Single D to get used to the swaying of Edd's tongue in his mouth, but then began to play along with the motions as a sign of understanding. Eddy had finished taking his clothes off, and he stared in wonder, watching his two friends creating a multi-colored lava lamp with each other's mouths. Eddy finally got to the left side and unbuttoned Ed's shirt, exposing his hard nipples. Double D noticed this, and he broke the kiss to suckle on Ed's right nipple, and play with his left one. This meant that Ed's mouth is now left open, a perfect target for Eddy to further this sensual quest. He took Single D's head and suddenly began facefucking him, cramming his dick so far down the Cum Caretaker's throat. "Get it nice and wet, Ed!" Eddy yelled, and eventually stopped, taking his dick out of Ed's still blushing face. Edd squealed when he felt Eddy lift up the dress that didn't cover much to begin with, and took the small uncomfortable thong out of the way so he can rub and prod Edd's anus with his cock. Five minutes of this went by, and at the sight of Double D carefully slipping Ed's trousers and underwear off in preparation to play with his erection, Eddy ordered with dominance in his voice, "Wait just a minute.", and he went to his litter of clothes to pick up the cute pink handcuffs.

He bound together Edd's hands with these and said, "From this point on there will be no hands, just your body." Double D nodded in approval, and after sucking on Ed's for less than a minute, he moaned loudly when he felt Eddy's member inside of his fleshy vault. His face was a red mess once again, and his dick was immediately solid. Eddy began to push through and through at lightspeed and Double D squirmed a bit, but the sounds he made were muffled because no matter how hard Eddy went inside of him, Double D was a devoted sex mate and would never refrain from sucking off Ed's cock. It made Edd even more aroused that Eddy was thrusting very fast, practically forcing Ed's penis up inside his throat. Ed came into Double D's mouth, making him ejaculate as well. At this point, Eddy finished inside of him… and as he pulled out, some cum inside of Edd began to spurt out of his asshole.

Double D got up, and he witnessed Ed beginning to doze off. "Hey, wake up! You need to stay vigilant for round two!" Edd yelled, with demanding attitude oozing from his facial expression, pressing his foot on Ed's crotch like a deviant sex princess in desperation for a love shaft. Now Ed woke right back up, another hard on had just been created… the aphrodisiac was just too strong for someone to take their foot and press his sensitivity like that. Double D turned around, back facing Ed as he as he demanded in a much gentler tone, "I want it. Put your Excalibur inside of me, please!" "You sure? I wouldn't want to hu-" "I don't care, Ed! I wish to be fucked senselessly, and you're not letting me get in the way of your trajectory!" Ed's mew was disrupted by Double D's harshly demanding growl. "... As you say!", Ed's voice rang with a submissive smile, and immediately pulled Double D closer, grabbing his legs, spreading them, and finally beginning to rock Sock head's body. Thrusting mercilessly into Edd's delicious matako… Single D took great pride, and pleasure into rubbing the receiver's prostate.

Eddy went over to Double D and sunk Edd's cock inside of his asshole, and all of this was controlled by Ed's relentless thrusting. Double D cried out, squealed, and at times he wailed like a tiger in heat, as he began to jerk Eddy's cum gun… and Eddy began to make moans similar to that of a siren. This lasted for about a half hour, and the volcanic eruption had started when Eddy had given Double D bukkakae. Cum on his face, Double D yelped when Ed spurted his sticky Reddi-Whip into his backside. Double D came really hard, his protein shake erupted all over the place before he blacked out and keeled over, asleep, on top of Ed's chest.

Eddy got up and moved Double D off of Ed, and reached into his asshole to retrieve excess semen. "Don't think I'm finished with you yet, Lumpy." Eddy sted, as he knelt over to approach Single D. He lifted up Ed's leg, and kissed it tenderly while fingering his tight asshole with this one's covered pointer. One finger… Two fingers… Three… Smiling at Ed's enticing and sweet mewling and squirming, and witnessing him have another bout of arousal, Eddy bypassed Ed's ham flower and into his body. Hips in hand, Eddy thrusted faster now, sending electrifying feel-good signals throughout the innards of Ed's entire being. Twenty minutes this was happening, with Eddy gracefully giving Ed a handjob in the process. Ed yelled out, and spurted juice all over his own face while Eddy groaned, filling his rear with surprise soup…

After this was finished, Eddy undressed Double D. However, instead of putting the clothes in the laundry chutes where they belong, he kept them in his hands along with the cuffs, and the formal clothing and bib that Ed was wearing. They both finished changing back when Single D had picked up the new Sleeping Beauty, and took him to his retire. Not a care in the world about the cum in the corner of the room they had just had sex in, Ed and Eddy left the room, with the clothes Eddy is now stealing in hand. Before they left, he headed to the bathroom and tossed away in disgust the sticky noted that had contained the sentences, "DON'T TOUCH YOURSELF." and, "DON'T LET OTHERS TOUCH YOU." After this, the two left, and of course Eddy took the pretty vase along with him and the stolen clothing. They were almost at the front of Ed's house, when Ed suddenly collapsed in exhaustion. "I'm tired, Eddy!", Single D complained. "Well, if you're not gonna move, then I'll just have to leave you here." Eddy explained. He couldn't move, "Bye-bye!", Ed exclaimed. Eddy only turned around and waved a hand, a smile appeared on his face while thinking about how Single D never noticed that the gave him a bath while he was sleeping, and about how Double D's quest to take them home was a failure.

After he set foot into his house, Eddy hid the dirty clothing into his room with a plan to launder them afterward. Upon packing up the lava lamp and placing it onto the floor, Eddy carefully placed the vase onto his end table. He then got undressed and lay into his bed. Staring at the vase half asleep did his thinking revolve around this most amazing day, with hopes the hopes of being stuck in the same sticky situation once again in the future…. To be continued.

Same as before. Any valid criticism is accepted by me, I grow with the writing, so it is much appreciated if you're honest about your feelings on my fan-made writings. I'll have you know if you read the entire chapter then you are awesome! With that said, have a great day and stay frosty!


	3. Sleep Tight

Sleep Tight

Few days have passed since the outcasts of the neighborhood had their lust filled adventure with each other's anatomic structures. The day today was filled with bland crystalline snow splayed upon every stretch of sidewalk… making it easy for one to slip and crack their skull open, and spill blood and brain all over the pavement… The Eds went to their usual failed attempts to swindle the Cul-de-Sac kids, ending in yet another backfire and ass beating from their angry neighborhood "suckers", as Eddy would consider they be. He he, even though the weather was blistering stone-cold, it didn't calm the bustling of the neighborhood that would otherwise be empty without the colorful characters intact.

The time ran by everyone's reach, and Eddy stated out of sheer boredom, "Hey, let's blow this joint. Sick of just standing around here. Why won't these assholes just give in to my sickly intellect, not to mention my handsome charms? Heh, they're missing out." Edd complained, "You know, I would prefer it most had you lent me a hand for once." He had a smirk on his face in remembrance of the cum bath he had received a few days ago from his best buddies. The three were spending the beginning of their February vacation scamming people and making life tough once again, who would have guessed? Ed was playing in the sandbox, trying to get his mind off of Eddy's blame on him after their master plan went to shit. "Eeeeeeeeed! Get your ass over here!", said a really pissed off Sarah, eyes turning red from her boiling anger.

Single D shrieked, and hesitantly went over closer and closer towards his sister's angry presence. "Ha-llow, dear sister of mine!", he yelled with a partly worried smile on his face, trying to wipe off the fear. Sarah lifted her arms, and Ed flinched, grasping head in hands in preparation for a second beating.

Alternatively, Sarah grabbed the collar of Single D's track jacket, pulled his shaky self over, and she growls, "This is about your room, the washer flooded! You better go clean that shit up right now, and make sure you bring all my clothes upstairs and air-dry them for me!" "Yes!", Ed saluted Sarah and ran the direction to hurry back to his house. "What's that all about? Trying to kill your brother with chores that were meant for you?", Eddy asked in a harsh tone. "How 'bout you go stick a needle in your balls instead of poking into other's business?", Sarah asked in her usual tone of voice, very pissy and sour as always was. "Why you!", Eddy hissed back. Before this argument could escalate further, Double D mewed out to pacify the boiling atmosphere, "We can help! Come on!", and he grabbed Eddy and set towards Single D's… not so…. peaceful… house of residence…

The two made their way to Ed's house after Jimmy started to occupy Sarah's notice once again, as those two have gone to the lane to do… god knows what goes on in their fantasies at this point. Single D was busy trying to drain the water his "room." Edd's caring voice sounded his attention from the staircase going upward into the actual house, "Ed, we're here to help you.", and he came in to begin picking things up, that of which were not affected by the curse water brings. Eddy's instinct to help a friend out was flat, and Double D eventually got him to help move things over… but not without arguing with him for two hours first. Eddy and Single D eventually hauled everything out, with Double D just about done drying all clothes as well as… as well as other atrocities floating around the washer and dryer.

Many of the things in the basement were destroyed, and Edd had to hold Single D's hand when he got extremely upset, mourning the loss of his many horror flix, classic comic books, and that "Chix Galore" magazine. There was still much more that had to be done, too much for one whole day. It was around four o'clock, the Eds were drowning in a hunger for sleep, five hours had been spent on hard labor. The basement was still filled with water, so Ed has no chance of staying in his own home to sleep, and no way in hell was Sarah going to let him stay if she has the chance to kick him out of the house. Looking at Ed's sorrowful puffy eyes, Eddy made a clear statement to Double D, "Just so you know, I'm not going to be the one to let tear face over here into my house." "What? Oh, come on Eddy! …. *sigh*... Are you guys hungry?", Double D asked, trying to change the subject. "Well, a little.", Eddy answered in a softer tone than usual. Ed was slumped over with his side on the cement while he stares at the ground, tears still clinging on to his soft yellow cheeks. "Ed… are you hungry?", Double D asked with a worryful look in his eyes upon going up to him to put a hand on his shoulder, and closer inspect his dear friend. Single D could only nod slowly. "Come on, I'm going to fix you guys something to eat.", Edd had stated, grabbing a tissue from his hat to wipe the tears off of the sad boy's face, and the three walked side by side to Double D's house.

Everything was very calm in this house of blue. Edd was in the kitchen, frying some pork chops and boiling potatoes, packed with green beans and carrots as well. Eddy snuck his shoes back on, having been given another lecture from Double D about the effects of wearing shoes on floorboards, and having shoes on in his household being prohibited, while Ed lays in the middle of the carpet, just beyond the front door. Following the boiling process, Edd took the boiled potatoes in a separate bowl and began to smash them upon moving the other vegetables in a different bowl so he can use the free pot to boil gravy. In from the kitchen is disrupted by Eddy's loud voice, " He he he, you're not gonna pull your alchemy trick on us again, are ya? Gimme that!", and he took Double D's mashing tool and helped him make the semi-dinner. After a while, Single D made way to sit at the table. Still depressed, he just wanted to be in the presence of his two best friends. A few minutes came to pass, and while seasoning the pork chops on the plates, Double D thought to himself, "Ku ku, It's funny to see that Eddy only provides aid when I'm cooking, hehehehe!"

Ed's face finally lit up when Double D lay in front of him a gigantic bowl of fresh hot gravy, and a plate filled with a mountain of mashed potatoes and vegetables, and a delicious looking fried pork chop ready to be sunken into by a hungry person's pearly whites. Eddy and Double D sat down for a lunch looking towards "dinner", even though Ed has already dug into his food.

Stomachs full of love and care,

Eddy went in Double D's room to share,

ideas with his friends, that of which seemingly lasted forever,

to follow a noble quest to screw people over.

"*yawn* Well, it seems to be decided then. Lumpy's staying over your house to sleep.", Eddy stated as he pointed at Single D, his system was sound asleep. The irritated look on Edd's face faded the minute he saw the satisfied smile splayed out on Single D's cheeks. Double D couldn't argue with Eddy at all with this, and he nodded while flashing a gentle smirk.

It wasn't too long before Eddy had to go, the day they just trotted through was a tiring experience. Not eager to get rid of Eddy, Double D made conversation with him for a while, and he packed some extra food for him to take home before slowly walking him to the door. After Eddy left, Edd struggled to keep his eyes open as he takes a shower as fast as possible and gets into his pyjamas. Single D was sleeping on the floor beside Edd's bed when Double D stumbled to slumber into his bed. Even though Edd didn't originally wish for Single D to stay over, and he was now happy he could help a friend out, a link in his chain of memories was long lost the moment he forgot that Ed… was a sleepwalker. The silence of sleep was interrupted when Double D woke up to see a shirtless Ed climbing on top of his bed, gripping Edd's hips with his arms.

"Ed! Hey, wake up!", Double D whispered loudly in a state of both shock and confusion. Ed began to move up, getting closer to Double D's face, and slipped his tongue down Edd's throat in a messily perverse manner. Seeing Single D's sleeping face gave Double D the knowledge that he was clearly sleeping. It is not good to wake someone in such a state, and in no way is Double D strong enough to stop Ed without getting hurt, it is too risky. These precautions had given Double D the perspective that simply nothing can be done about this. One, that of which had been possessed by the subconscious mind through sleep, had crept a little farther down Edd's body to where he was before. He had rolled up Double D's shirt, exposing his pretty pinkish nipplets, all the while racing tracks around Edd's stomach with his tongue. Edd could feel Single D's swollen dick rubbing on his inner thigh, as Ed was rustling his whole body on the gentle geek, who is busy being intoxicated by his own reaction to the wet motions of Ed's tongue lying upon his belly.

Ed had lifted himself up for a short second, and took his pants and underwear off to reveal without necessity for a script that he was hungry for sexual satisfaction. Double D had blushed when he saw Ed's erection, and moreover when Ed got back on top of him to suckle on his nipples. As this went on, Double D got very tender, soul melting and being caved in, as his erection had risen. Single D began to pull off Edd's garments, exposing his boner to the room he is inside when masturbating to the fantasy of his amazing friends fucking him each and every night as the days pass in this peaceful neighborhood. Double D felt extremely exhilarated when Ed's cock was rubbing on his, as Ed leans in for another kiss.

Single D began to prod Edd's rose bud, along with making weird mewing sounds. He lifted Double D's body from the bed to sit Edd's butthole onto his member, as his lover went to suck on his friend's pretty nipples. Double D let out a cry of painful arousal when Ed's dick was slowly sinking farther into the depths of his anus. As soon as Single D's penis was as far as can be, his mewing sounds had stricken the senses of hearing even more once he began to thrust. A perverted shock had escaped Edd's lips upon feeling the jolting pleasure of his friend rubbing his fleshy walls, and exploring the now open hallway without sight, but sentience as a replacement. Only a few more strokes of pleasure into his butthole, and Double D came on the two of them just like that.

Edd was then lifted again by Single D, and before gripping hips and pounding even harder did Ed lay Double D's upper body to drape over the side of the bed. The fact that sleeping Ed didn't cease to roughly serve Double D with an assfucking made Edd excited all over again, and he rose another erection. As Double D moaned and gripped his rarely absent hat, Ed came inside of him… but he wasn't finished there….

Single D grabbed Edd and lay his belly on the bed with back exposed without unlocking Edd's asshole with his groin. Ed sucked on Double D's neck while fucking him even harder, making the bed shake, and actually moaning this time around. Double D's logical senses were shattered by the immense amounts of thrusting he was receiving from Ed, and he began yelping and howling like a stray lunatic.

Single D filled Edd's insides with his lustful milkshake, yelling out loud and causing Edd to cum all over himself and the bed. Ed pulled his package out, and left in Double D's backside a cream pie. Upon doing so, the atmosphere got quiet once again as Single D lay back his body on the bed. Supposing that Single D was back to a normal sleep, Edd turned his now aching body to the side, lying down in a much more comfortable position. Before finally falling into deep sleep, he came to the decision not to tell Single D of this passionate sleep-sex he had performed on this one. How would he tell Ed that they had sex?

When Double D woke up, he was glad to see that Ed was still stricken by slumber. Edd's body still felt weakened by last night's crazy train ride, but he still managed to sort of-kind of dress Single D just in case Ed wakes up actually pondering why he was naked to begin with. Knowing Ed will be hungry when he wakes, and being hungry himself, Double D had made his way to the kitchen to prepare a morning feast. Edd had more time to think about what has happened last night, it was definitely not a dream….. crazy. Thus, Double D's little secret was unspoken to another. Nobody knew what had happened that night… wait. Was there?

To Be Continued…

Notes: Well, hey! You made it through this chapter, I thank you! Been awhile since I worked on this, I'm stuck on chapter four, but, but I will get there! Please, feel free to give helpful criticism, I need it to excel. Now, be yourself and have a great day doing what you love!


End file.
